charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Bianca
Bianca is a member of a coven of assassin witches known as the Phoenix. At five years old Bianca was living with her mother. She has the mark of a phoenix on the inside of her right wrist. Alternate Future In 2026, in the future where Chris' brother Wyatt takes over the underworld as well as the surface world, Bianca is a hired gun tasked with killing Chris on Wyatt's orders. She fell in love with Chris instead, and decided to assist in his quest to fix the past and change their future. Before Chris left, he gave her a ring and she promised that when he returned they would be married. She was later sent back in time by Wyatt to retrieve Chris, in the episode "Chris-Crossed". What happened to cause Bianca's turning is largely unknown, although it is hinted during Chris and Wyatt's confrontation in the future that Wyatt threatened to hurt Chris if she did not comply. It is also hinted that she's not as cold as she appears: she tells her mother that when she asks if it hurts when you kill someone, to not lie and say you don't feel anything. This shows that despite her demeanor, it does bother her to kill. While drawing the symbol of the triquetra, Bianca appears to be hurt when Chris, as a sign of rejection, tosses her his engagement ring, saying "There's nothing left for me there anyway." After bringing Chris back to the future, Bianca was distressed when, after arguing with each other, Wyatt began to telekinetically choke Chris. When Chris tried to regain his powers, Bianca held Wyatt incapacitated as he did so, telling him to hurry. Wyatt broke free and, upon seeing that Chris had his powers back, angrily threw Bianca. She was impaled on a piece of broken furniture upon landing. After urging Chris to go back and change the past, Bianca dies. Chris returns to the past with Bianca's engagement ring. In answer to the sisters' inquiries, Chris says, "Bianca's not a threat to anyone anymore." Phoebe offers her sympathies, "I'm sorry," to which Chris responds, "Me too." Afterwards, Bianca is never mentioned on the show again. New Future In 2026, it is possible that she and Chris Halliwell are married, as they had been engaged in the alternate future. Therefore, Bianca might be the mother of Matthew Halliwell or another of Piper's grandchildren. (Seen in the final episode, "Forever Charmed".) However this is left unknown as the parentage of Piper and Leo's known grandchildren are left unstated. However, if Wyatt is good in the new future, Bianca may never have been sent to kill Chris. Chris could have met her some other way, but it is not known. But, it was suggested that Chris and Bianca had met before Wyatt's invasion, as they mentioned they had a favorite spot from a 'long time ago'. Also, after the visits from the Charmed ones and the dark future's Bianca (who tells her not to lie and claim to feel nothing if present-day Bianca should ever ask her how it feels to kill), Lynn could've perhaps renounced her dark ways and taught Bianca to be good, and in fact sent her to Magic School. Powers & Abilities As an assassin witch, adult Bianca's magical powers and physical skills proved to be a lethal force to many including demons. She displayed the powers of Phoenix witches such as energy balls, conjuring, shimmering, reconstitution, agility and power extraction. Like normal witches, Bianca was able to cast spells, as when she cast a spell to lower the Charmed Ones' inhibitions. It can be assumed, therefore, that she possesses other basic powers of a normal witch. Bianca proved that her fighting skills were as advanced as Phoebe's, if not more so. She once delivered a kick to Leo that knocked him unconscious, and at another time, she threw a knife before shimmering out of the way of a thrown potion, then reappearing to grab and hold the knife at Piper's throat. In another instance, while Chris was preparing to go to the past, they were ambushed by a demon that Bianca fought off single-handedly. This could be that her mother trained her in physical as well as magical combat. Appearances Bianca appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 6 - :Chris-Crossed Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Witches Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:deceased